Hyralise
A now mostly-extinct species which once ruled several planets in a system as the Hyralise Hegemony just north of the Imperian Confederacy's borders. History The Hyralise people are one of the more recent species to have evolved in the universe, still retaining many characteristics of Sand Serpents they once evolved from. They first began their civilization as a tribal species, learning quickly that in order to survive they would have to learn to live underground, as the harsh desert environment of Hyralisk, their homeworld, did not have much vegetation or other life. They established complex underground caverns which housed much of the Hyralise people and eventually came out of the tribal phase and formed clans. Clan chiefs were typically those who bullied their way to the top, and huge underground wars were sparked by constant resource shortages. A Hyralise legend led his clan to victory and conquered all the others, uniting the Hyralise people under one banner. His heir, Herl'Be'Zaatch, would later go on to continue his legacy, putting down any threats to the unity that had been created for his species. They became space-faring and developed primitive ships which allowed them to colonize the other planets in their system, although these, too, were desert like and mostly required more underground living. Recent advances in environmental technology, however, enabled them to create limited dwellings on the surface, creating a division in Hyralise society between those rich, powerful nobles who lived on the surface, and the impoverished slaves who lived beneath the surface. When Herl'Be'Zaatch led an expedition to one of these colonies to see its progress, he was enraged at the conditions of those underneath the surface and eradicated all traces of surface-based technology. It was shortly after this that Tyranis came across the Hyralise people and, when they refused to join his army, he led a colossal genocide which resulted in the deaths of approximately twelve billion Hyralise. Herl'Be'Zaatch, despite his care for his people, had held plans of moving on for some time as he believed their social conditions to be beyond redemption, and so when Tyranis offered him, the last known Hyralise, to become one of his trusted Diabolith, he accepted. Hyralisk was then destroyed by planet killer weaponry. Tools and Abilities The Hyralise was reptilian creatures which slithered around using their large, muscular tales. They had upright torsos, like bipeds, which was a key evolutionary difference between them and their less intelligent ancestors, the sand serpents. Their upper body strength was impressive but not extraordinary, although their tales could be swung with enough force to crack rock. They possessed innate sand, stone, and earth powers, although clan chiefs typically tended to be the only ones capable of exerting these abilities. The Hyralise did not rely on battlefield tools and instead used their agility and guile to win in battle. This meant most conflicts between Hyralise were bloody and unpleasant. Society Hyralise society was very competitive, with only the strongest managing to work their way up. However, contrary to most societies of this type, a slave caste was not widespread, as when the clans were united, this practice was abolished. Following unification, most Hyralise, although still most definitely capable of vying for power, seemed content to remain where they were comfortable, and, despite many smaller conflicts and issues, there was relative peace. A war almost sparked between the upper-surface nobles and the below-ground peasants, but this was prevented by Herl'Be'Zaatch's quick and merciless action. It is known at least one Hyralise survived Tyranis' attacks. Makori researchers theorize that pods of embryos may exist beneath the surface, and that trace signs of Hyralise influence elsewhere in the galaxy may suggest refugees survived the crisis. Category:Magnus Imperus